Una nova missió
|italià = Una nuova missione |anglès = Mission for the Prime Stars |anterior = Ľestel dels desitjos |següent = La festa de ľSparx }} Una nova missió és el capítol 15 de la temporada 8 de la sèrie Winx Club i el capítol 197 en total. Va estrenar-se el 30 de juliol del 2019 a Itàlia. Argument El capítol comença a la dimensió del Cofre dels Estels, on les Winx es troben cara a cara contra les Trix, les seves pitjors enemigues que van creure haver derrotat per última vegada atrapant-les en un limbe espai-temporal fora de la realitat. Les Winx i les Trix intenten agafar sigui com sigui la Brúixola Astral que es troba dins del Cofre dels Estels, però sense voler fan que aquest objecte es fiqui dins de la maquinària ďun carilló. A ľinterior de la maquinària de ľestranya dimensió del cofre, les Winx i les Trix han de lluitar per aconseguir agafar la Brúixola Astral abans que ho facin les altres, però aquesta brúixola és impulsada pels mecanismes del carilló ďun lloc a un altre, evitant els intents de tant les Winx com les Trix ďagafar-la. La brúixola es mou entre carrerons insidiosos, habitacions plenes de paranys i tobogans a alta velocitat. Al final, les Winx, les Trix i la brúixola acaben en una plataforma plena de forats que es balanceja, amenaçant amb fer que la brúixola es fiqui en un forat. Però la brúixola continua movent-se, burlant-se de tots dos equips. Després de tornar al punt ďinici, la Bloom se n’adona que no han de fer servir la força, la brúixola només es deixarà agafar per qui “sàpiga escoltar”. La Musa escolta una música que és la melodia del carilló, i descobreix que el carilló està tocant una melodia desentonada. Després de corregir la nota que desentonava el carilló fent servir la seva màgia, la brúixola es teletransporta mentre les Trix la intentaven agafar, apareix a les mans de ľestàtua del cofre i una veu diu que les Winx han demostrat coratge i determinació, per tant la brúixola és per a elles. Les Winx tornen al castell de la Dorona amb la brúixola. La reina encarrega a les sis fades que han de recuperar els set Estels Primaris que componen el cofre, gràcies a les quals les Winx podran restaurar ľEstel dels Desitjos a la normalitat i expressar així el Desig Definitiu. El rei Argen entén que ľúnica persona que ha pogut alliberar les Trix de la seva reclusió al limbe espai-temporal ha ďhaver estat en Valtor. A la seva fortalesa fosca, en Valtor encarrega a les Trix que li portin els set Estels Primaris, i diu que podria decidir que només una ďelles rebrà el premi, posant les tres germanes en competició entre elles. Qui sigui la primera que li porti ľEstel dels Desitjos, aconseguirà la llibertat i els poders foscos enormes. A Alfea, les Winx i altres alumnes estan esperant el professor WizGiz per començar la classe, però ell no hi és. Les Winx i les altres alumnes creuen que en WizGiz s’ha transformat en alguna cosa, i ho remouen tot. La Layla i la Flora decideixen crear pudor de bròquil per tal que en WizGiz aparegui, però totes les altres alumnes se’n van. Llavors en WizGiz ve a dir que la Faragonda ľha entretingut i per això arriba tard, però al final ell també fuig en olorar la pudor de bròquil. A Font Vermella, la Bloom ha vingut a organitzar una sorpresa especial per ľSky perquè no ľha vist ni ha sabut res ďell des de fa un parell de dies. ĽHèlia i en Timmy vénen a informar-la que el noi es troba actualment en una missió secreta de la qual no poden revelar res. Després de sentir la notícia, la Bloom se’n va plorant. Fets importants * Les Winx obtenen la Brúixola Astral. * En Valtor ha planejat que només una de les Trix aconseguirà la llibertat i els grans poders. * Les Winx comencen una nova missió: trobar els set Estels Primaris abans que les trobin les Trix i en Valtor. Curiositats * Es revela que en WizGiz no suporta la pudor de bròcoli. * Continuen els problemes en la relació entre la Bloom i ľSky, ja que ľSky se n’ha anat amb la Diaspro en una missió i la Bloom queda trista. Galeria Winx-8x15-1.jpg Winx-8x15-2.jpg Winx-8x15-3.jpg Winx-8x15-4.jpg Winx-8x15-5.jpg Winx-8x15-6.jpg Categoria:Capítols en:Winx Club - Episode 815 es:Winx Club - Episodio 815 gl:Unha nova misión it:Una Nuova Missione pt:Uma nova missão pt-br:Missão para as Estrelas Primárias ro:O nouă misiune ru:Охота за первичными звёздами